Rosenoque
This page is about the original rendition of the city. For The Mystery rendition, see Rosenoque (The Mystery). Rosenoque is a major city appearing as the main setting for the first season of Criminal Case. Located in the country of Canada, Rosenoque is a city with a plethora of different locations, ranging from beaches with warm weather to gorges and valleys with harsh terrains. A total of fifty-four cases are situated across the city, which is composed of eight districts. The Flaming Eagle Police Department is the featured law enforcement agency that serves the city of Rosenoque. Districts Rosenoque features a total of eight districts, each with unique scenery and composition. Bayside Avenue Bayside Avenue is the first district in Rosenoque. It features a coastal urban area setting filled with locations of entertainment including clubs, beaches and more. It mainly deals with a series of strange behaviour from the citizens of the district that later becomes a nightmare. It unravels a past with Janice when it is revealed that she was affiliated with the team who created the madness. Cases #1-#7 are situated in this district. Memorial Avenue Memorial Avenue is the second district in Rosenoque. It features a community hub setting that is suffering from the aftermath of a disastrous explosion. It mainly deals with a serial killer who seems to be plotting behind the scenes of the attack. It also deals with the war-ravaged history that collides with Jacob's past war services being connected with the two murderers. Cases #8-#13 are situated in this district. Howling Valley Howling Valley is the third district in Rosenoque. It features an mountainous wilderness area setting within a valley where animals, even those strange, and humans have coexisted in peace. It mainly deals with an illegal substance that's grown to become a drug with extremely dangerous side effects, proven by the appearance of furries. It also fills gaps of a troubling past with Summer's tragedy that tore her life apart. Cases #14-#20 are situated in this district. Gaulstone Gaulstone is the fourth district in Rosenoque. It features an mystic urban area setting where supernaturalism lives up to its name. It mainly deals with a cult behind supernatural crimes that endangers the citizens, human and supernatural alike. This cult also delves into Major's dark teenage past. Cases #21-#26 are situated in this district. Sandalone Gorge Sandalone Gorge is the fifth district in Rosenoque. It features an desert area setting that is filled with a variety of towns, horses and desert flora. It mainly deals with the team searching for what two gun-feuded gangs are planning against each other. It also drives Ethan and Leigh hard at each other as they side with their respective gangs from their pasts. Cases #27-#33 are situated in this district. Justice Banks Justice Banks is the sixth district in Rosenoque. It features an urban area setting that is a city of finance, run by businesses from homemade to well developed. It mainly deals with the most influential family of Rosenoque and the possible claims that they may not be what they show. Soon the team learns of Adelina's family connections and how she became a member of the family. Cases #34-#39 are situated in this district. Capitol Valley Capitol Valley is the seventh district in Rosenoque. It features an political area setting that is home to many politicians and political beliefs. It mainly deals with the mayor's election and the possible corruption behind the two parties. It also starts a conflict between Chief Ernest and Jordan as they support opposing parties and refuse to believe that their past support may have a hand in the corruption. Cases #40-#46 are situated in this district. Ivory Peaks Ivory Peaks is the eighth and final district in Rosenoque. It features an industrial urban area setting that is spread with a variety of industrial factories as well a neighbourhood of the poor. It mainly deals with the city's peak of corruption while the team is dealt with their biggest challenge: the doubts of one of their own being the cause for the crime that had ravaged the city. Cases #47-#54 are situated in this district. Trivia *Even if the series is mainly written by BloodyNightWolf, he collaborated with CoolCCMystery to help the series become a reality. *Also please thank the various users who helped out with minor additions or changes to the pages of this series! Navigation Category:All Fanmade Games Category:Seasons Category:Cities